


In the dark things happen faster. I love the way you sway your hips next to mine

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Cigarettes, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship/Love, I needs ma babyboy so much, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, One True Pairing, Sexual Tension, Tim Curry - Freeform, angel baby, oh gawd how I love Tim Curry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	In the dark things happen faster. I love the way you sway your hips next to mine

His flawless face broke out in a big smile when he saw you stepping in to the club.  
You were already acquainted and somehow always stumbled into one another during wet, alcohol fueled nights, and a weird sort of friendship had grown during those fleeting moments. But none of you really knew how to label it since there was a significant age difference between you. None of you ever mentioned it, of course, but you both liked each others company while those brief moments presented themselves.  
You thrived on it and had secretly started hoping that the harmless flirting would evolve into something more. 

With his arms open in greeting, he made his way in your direction and you realised just how much you had missed his perfect, smug smile since the last time.

"I didn't think the old folks home let you out after dark" you joked.

"Darling!" he chuckled and kissed your cheek, totally disregarding your comment.  
"Imagine seeing you here. Did you escape from recess or time out?"

He leaned back and you met his grinning face. Those little insults had since the first time you met become a thing between you two. Very innocently but very visibly did you push that invisible boundary a little more each time. 

"Oh, ha ha!" you mocked. "You're funny for an old guy"

He laughed and had a sip of his beer.

"Don't drink too much or you wont be able to find your way home later"

"Bitch" he exclaimed in fake anger.

You both laughed and then walked your separate ways.

***

He saw you through the window, struggling with the lighter. Fumbling with it and shaking it as it didn't seem to wanna work. Craving a smoke so bad, you cursed out loud and were just about to throw the damn thing in the wall when he came up to you, taking the cigarette from your lips and placed it between his own. 

"See?" he said as he used his own cigarette to light yours. "No problem"

He inhaled deeply before letting the smoke filter out through his nose.

"Well, aren't you like a knight without the shining armour" you smirked and picked the cigarette from his lips. "How would I ever survive without you, Tim?"

"Fuck you" he gently mocked.

You feigned insult, contently blowing smoke from your mouth without breaking eye contact.

"You know what I think..." he said as he stepped in closer.

He didn't take his eyes off you as he took a long, slow drag and then leaned in, grazing the skin on your neck with his mouth. Then exhaled the smoke as he spoke, lowering his voice so only you could hear;

"...You'd be fucking lost without me"

***

A couple of hours had gone by without you seeing each other and you discretely had looked around for him. Not wanting to be too obvious infront of your friends and having to deal with their opinions and inputs. You saw him from across the room and your stomach filled with butterflies, and you found yourself longing for him more than you imagined was possible. So you excused yourself, saying you were heading for the ladies room. 

He was sitting in a corner, as far away from the speakers he could without actually leaving the room, talking on his phone. So you looked around before you innocently slipped down in the chair opposite him.  
His face lit up when he saw you and then he made a face and gestured to the phone, indicating that it had gone on forever. You patiently waited for him to finish talking. Sipping your beer and secretly eyed him up and down.

"Hello again" he smiled as he ended the call. "Didn't think I'd see you again tonight"

"Why? Too late for an old man?"

He made a little grimace and drank what was left in his glass.

"Actually, yes"

Looking at his wristwatch.

"That was my cue" he said sadly, wiggling the phone in his hand.

You panicked for a second, not ready to let him go just yet.

"No, stay. We're only just getting started..."

He smiled mischievously, licking his lips, clearly liking your hint.  
You leaned in and pushed his emty glass out of the way. Confidently caressing his hand and started fiddling with his watch. Never breaking eye contact as you loosened it from his wrist and casually putting it on your own wrist.

"Now you can't leave" you smirked as you sat back, gazing at him through your lashes.

He gave you a shrewd look and stubbed out his cigarette, and as he exhaled, his eyes narrowed and in those seconds managed to convey such pining and pure lust, you felt it throughout your whole body. Like a jolt of excitement and forbidden longing and you knew things would change after tonight. 

"Come on" he said suddenly as he moved to stand.

"Where are we going?" you asked, voice trembling a bit as the suggestiveness of his voice made your very soul throb.

"Just come on" he urged as he took your hand, almost dragging you on your feet. 

You had met him several times and had talked with him on so many occasions, but you both had unintentionally put up a front from the get-go to make your true feelings easier to deal with. And now as he had your hand in his and dragged you along to something you had absolutely no idea of what it was or what it would turn out to, you still felt yourself relax completely and knew you would not hesitate for a second placing your heart in his hands - even if it happened to be made out of the most brittle glass.  
He opened the door with his free hand and let you walk passed him, never letting go of you, leading you to a bench by a fountain not too far from the club.

"This is so weird" you remarked as you sat down and started fumbling for the pack of smokes in your pocket.

"What is?"

"This" you laughed a little and lit your cigarette. "We don't really know each other, but I still consider you a 'friend', you know"

He smiled and you both sat quiet for a moment as you smoked. Trying to come to grips with how to speak to each other now when the facade started to come down.  
You were the first to break the silence;

"I think I need another drink, Tim, this is too weird"

Before you could stand he placed one hand on your thigh.

"Look no further, darling. I have some goodies in my jacket"

"Oh what? You're not gonna offer me caramels are you?"

He laughed heartily and reached his right hand into his jacket. Coaxing a small metal container from the inside pocket. Your eyes widened in surprise and anticipation.

"I've been dying to try this all night" he confessed. 

You smiled.

"You're fairly legal, aren't you?" he smirked as he tilted the flask towards you.

You snickered and moved closer, feeling thrilled and somewhat nervous when he hinted about your age, cause that meant he had thought about it. He had thought about you.  
You sighed quietly, feeling the heat from him and the smell of his after shave wrap around you and settle in your body.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tim" you assured him in a low voice. "Just relax"

He appreciatively eyed you with such smugness you would have remarked on it if it were any other time, but not now. Now you needed his examining eyes engaging you in this weird little foreplay session. You needed to feel him on you.

A loud splash echoed from the fountain as a couple of drunken frat boys decided it would be cool to take a swim and it made you both snap back to your senses. He cleared his throat and took a sip from the flask, with not so much as a grimace as he swallowed.

"What is it?" you asked and took it from his hand.

"Good stuff" he winked.

You put the flask to your mouth and took three big gulps. Making a sour face as the content slid down your throat.

"Whoa, take it easy" he laughed. "You're suppose to sip, not chug" 

***

You walked round the corner and physically bumped into him.

"We meet again, Mr Curry" you smirked.

"It seems like we do"

Fueled by too much alcohol and new found courage, you stepped in closer, carefully touching his arm.

"I thought you'd left or something" you said in a low voice.

He tipped his head slightly to the side, giving you a impish smile.

"You still have my watch, young lady" he said, tracing his fingers on your wrist. "And I figured I'd use that as an excuse to come find you again"

"Oh"

"Well of course, how can I leave without atleast saying good night?" 

Slowly running his hand over your hair as the feeling of his smile found its way to your stomach. Making it somersault and cartwheel at the same time.  
You smiled shyly and looked down at your wrist as you took it off. Placing the watch in your palm so he could take it, he accidentally bumped your hand too hard and you dropped it. 

"Oh, sorry" you mumbled automatically.

And as you bent down to pick up his watch off the floor, the shirt you were wearing slid off one shoulder, exposing your bra strap. He noticed and chuckled a little as he hooked a finger around it. 

"Black" he said approvingly. "I didn't expect black underwear on such a pristine girl" 

You felt as if your body levitated off the ground and you bit your lip to stifle the grin in your face. Suddenly feeling oddly titillating and slighly confused at the same time for not being able to interpret his observation.  
Still with his finger snaked around your strap, he snapped it slightly so it bounced back on your skin and grinned contently when he realised that he had managed to shut you up.

"I almost imagined it being covered with kittens and colorful flowers" he teased in a low voice as he picked the watch from your hand.

You didn't say anything as you stood there, trying to contain the raging emotions bouncing around in your body. Did he just hint about your underwear? You discreetly took a deep breath, as a rush of raw, carnal lust filled you to the brim. Making your heart pound brutally in your chest. He took your hand and entwined his fingers with yours.

"What are the chances of me seeing you naked tonight?" he asked. 

You laughed a little at his bluntness and squeezed his hand.

"I was just about to leave" he said. "Care to join me then?"


End file.
